ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Alien
New Alien is the fifth episode. Plot *-Infestation tries to smash Osmosian Carly- *Osmosian Carly: This is my new form. Things will be going new for me. *-Osmosian Carly absorbs ground and blasts rock- *-Infestation falls to ground- *-Osmosian Carly turns back- *Carly: Another job done by the Carly-ster. Beat that, Billy. *Finn: I don't think the job is completely done. *-Infestation starts to rise- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Microfony! Microfony? Oh, well, it will have to do. *-Finn blasts electricity and sound waves- *-Infestation starts to break- *Finn: Here comes the winning power! *-Finn runs towards Infestation and starts to turn intangible- *-Infestation trips Finn- *Finn: This form's going to need some more work. *-Tokustar Billy steps on and flattens Infestation- *-Tokustar Billy turns back- *Billy: Another job for the Billy-ster! Beat that, Carly! *Carly: Finn, you need some training with Microfony's intangibility. I can teach you. *Finn: How can you teach me to turn intangible? *Carly: Watch this! *-Carly turns into Petrosapien Carly- *-Petrosapien Carly turns intangible- *Petrosapien Carly: See? *-Petrosapien Carly falls through ground- *Petrosapien Carly: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Finder: I think someone should go get her. *Finn: No need, Finder. Me and Tom will get her later. Right? *-Finn winks at Tom- *-Tom slowly winks back- *Billy: When are we going to that new restaurant, Ribs, Shakes, and More? *Tom: We'll go right now. Come on, Finder. *Finder: You coming, Finn? *-Petrosapien Carly's hand pulls Finn through the ground- *Finder: I'll take that as a no. *-the three boys leave- *Underground... *Finn: What'd you do that for? *Petrosapien Carly: I need to teach you intangibility. *Finn: This is a dumb conversation. I have Big Chill and Ghostfreak already. *Petrosapien Carly: Do any of those have sound waves or cloning? *Finn: Echo Echo does. And they both have flight. AmpFibian, Buzzshock, and Benvicktor have electricity. *Petrosapien Carly: Put it all together and you get Microfony! *Finn: Well, take it all apart, and you get Ghostfreak, Echo Echo, and AmpFibian! *At Ribs, Shakes, and More... *-Billy just finishes chicken leg- *Billy: This food is really good. Too bad Finn couldn't join us. *Finder: I'm actually glad he didn't join us. *-Finder gnaws on chunk of ice- *Tom: Why? *Finder: He could probably eat more food than I could with Upchuck. I'm pretty much the master at eating food. *Tom: No, I am. *Billy: I can mutate into a giant alien. It would probably have a lot of room. *Finder: You're on! *-the three boys start messily stuffing food into their mouth- *At Finn's house... *Petrosapien Carly: Where is a nice place to practice something? *Finn: My secret cool room! *Petrosapien Carly: Really? *Finn: No, but I never have time to go in it. Let's go. *-Finn and Petrosapien Carly walk in a secret door in the walls- *-Petrosapien Carly gasps at all the cool mansion stuff- *Petrosapien Carly: Transform. *Finn: Ok. *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Terraspin! *Petrosapien Carly: Into Microfony! *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Microfony! *Petrosapien Carly: Power up. *-Finn starts to turn intangible- *Petrosapien Carly: Now run into the wall as fast as you can! *-Finn runs into the wall and falls- *At Ribs, Shakes, and More... *Tom: I don't think I can eat anymore food. *Finder: I might be able to eat a little bit. *-Finder dumps banana into his mouth without peeling it- *Finder: Ooops. *-Billy drops different food into his mouth- *Billy: I think my Tokustar form's belly is emerging with my human form. *Finder: I don't think that's true. I ate a whole bunch of food and my mutated form is small. *Billy: Uh oh. *-food spills out of Billy's ears, nose, and eyes- *Tom: That doesn't belong at a restaurant! *At Finn's house... *Petrosapien Carly: Billy invented a Brain Swapper. We can use that to switch brains, then you can catch the feeling of intangibility! *-Petrosapien Carly grabs Finn and carries him to the hideout- *Petrosapien Carly: Here it is. *-Petrosapien Carly puts Finn in second seat- *-Petrosapien Carly sits in first seat- *-Petrosapien Carly presses button- *Petrosapien Carly: Get ready. *Brain Swapper: ENGAGING IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *-yellow beam explodes- *PetrosapiFinn Carly: I feel different. Ah! I'm you! *MicroCarly: And I'm you. Me turning intangible should react to your intangibility senses. *PetrosapiFinn Carly: You're more complicated then Billy. *At Ribs, Shakes, and More... *Tom: I want to fight this food down my stomach. *Finder: I can do it. *Tom: Not in public! *Billy: Everyone is too busy enjoying this awesome food. *-Billy slurps up Kool-Aid- *-Finder mutates- *-Nanomech Finder flies into Tom's mouth- *-Nanomech Finder sees big ball of food stuck in Tom's neck- *Nanomech Finder: What I do to help my friends. *-Nanomech Finder pushes big ball down Tom's stomach- *-Nanomech Finder flies out- *Tom: That's better. *Billy: Me next! Me next! *Nanomech Finder: Don't be such a baaaa-by. *At the hideout... *PetrosapiFinn Carly: I feel something strange. *MicroCarly: Open it up! *-PetrosapiFinn Carly turns intangible- *-MicroCarly falls through floor- *MicroCarly: Not again! *-PetrosapiFinn Carly reaches into ground and pulls MicroCarly up- *PetrosapiFinn Carly: Only turn intangible when you need it, now when you're about to fall through the ground. *At Ribs, Shakes, and More... *-Nanomech Finder flies out of Billy's mouth- *-random person sees Nanomech Finder and thinks it's a bug- *Person: I'm the ultimate exterminator! *-person pulls out fly swatter with lasers and hammers on it- *Tom: You better run. I mean, fly. *-person chases Nanomech Finder- *At the hideout... *PetrosapiFinn Carly: I think I got the hang of it. *MicroCarly: Ok, let's switch back. *-PetrosapiFinn Carly and MicroCarly switch back- *Petrosapien Carly: Ok, let's see it. Walk through me. *-Finn walks into Petrosapien Carly and gets stuck in her- *Petrosapien Carly: Well, there's only one thing to do. *Finn: Fusion! *-Finn puts Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn drags Chromastone and Diamondhead to boxes- *-Chromastone and Diamondhead walk into portal- *-Finn/Petrosapien Carly walk in portal- *-alien jumps out of other side- *Finn: Hardrock! *Petrosapien Carly: Ok, on the count of three, we'll change back. *Finn: 1. *Petrosapien Carly: 2. *Finn and Petrosapien Carly: 3! *-Finn and Petrosapien Carly switch back- *Carly: I think it worked. *Finn: Let me see. *-Finn turns into Microfony- *-Infestation busts through wall and runs towards Finn- *-Finn turns intangible- *-Infestation goes through Finn- *-Carly trips Infestation- *Carly: Yep, it worked. *-Tom, Billy, and Nanomech Finder run from the exterminator- *Exterminator: You guys are too fast. I'm setting this to teleport mode. *-exterminator switches modes- *Carly: Umm, that's explode mode. *Exterminator: Uh oh. *-hideout explodes- *-episode ends- Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Story Arc Category:Six Baddies Story Arc